


Contact

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder





	Contact

Is there enough room for two in that bath tub? Forget it, it was a rhetorical question. He knew she would count herself and the belly and leave him out, just to mess with him. He lingers though, watching her breasts and belly above the white bubbles. Her eyes are shut, her chin tilted up, one hand resting on her face, the other over her midriff. Her knees bent, feet resting on the end of the bath. The way she is positioned, enveloped in water, makes him smile.  
Without warning, her abdomen flexes and he sinks to his knees at the side of the bath. Her eyes open and she takes his hand, placing it on the warm skin. The feel of their baby kicking and turning leaves his throat dry with wonder.   
“Say hello, Mulder.” A ripple of water swishes as she submerges her other hand.  
He leans forward and lays the side of his head on her belly. The scars soften in the humidity. She strokes his hair. He whispers his love, presses a gentle kiss near her navel. Makes contact. Feels grounded.


End file.
